User talk:CycloneNkechinyer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hurricane news page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PuffleXTREME (talk) 21:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Trust me this time please Dane Trsut me this time please i`ll do what is right for the wiki i`ll no longer disrepcet the users and my rights and be nice off and on chat i`ll no longer be mean and be a nice user I demanded a a seconded i didn`t mean to argue and due the bad stuff my mind was stressed out sorry for realeseing the stress on you �� Douglas (talk) 21:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Come On! Come on dude give me third chance you won`t regret it ok �� Douglas (talk) 22:51, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Your jealous Dane your jealous of me that's the issue awesome douglas 22:22, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok She did see that message dude ok your not jealous also dude do you control what i do no are the boss off me on HHW ok sorry if i offend you �� Douglas (talk) 22:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) How How Dane should I get my mom on HHW chat the only way is unblocking me briefly A idea Dane I could make a account called Douglas Hater what do you think or do you still wanna talk to my mom awesome douglas 18:56, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Who is strawberry partfay Dane someone Emailed my mom dude some strawberry partfae dude also can I be Bcrat with my name code again this time I won't fall under power awesome douglas 21:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Be Patient Dane be patient ok i might do today so just be paitent BTW can i be bcrat with my third chace when you tlak to my mom on chat ok �� Douglas (talk) 23:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Can i join HHW Hi can i join HHW i`m not douglas (NO JOKING) and my pc made accidentaly share the same IP Adress as him okay my PC is a retard Young Hardy Brand (talk) 00:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) the deadline dude push the deadline back Dane can you please push the deadline back ok just please to December 1st please BTW i`m not gonna fall under power as bcrat ever again �� Douglas (talk) 00:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC) test me test me to prove that i`m not user: Hurricane news in fact i like the wiki with out him Young Hardy Brand (talk) 01:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) but since your generous and your giving him a 3rd chance i think he could be a better user since he has time to calmed down also i`m 25 Young Hardy Brand (talk) 01:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) fine fine i`ll stop playing games with you ok no in-fa block only perma block ok i have a 2028 Season to finish Young Hardy Brand (talk) 02:12, November 8, 2015 (UTC) (Douglas) also how did you know this was me douglas using a account to get in Young Hardy Brand (talk) 02:12, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Why do you need to talk to my mom Dane why do you need to talk to my mom beside`s the third chance okay Young Hardy Brand (talk) 02:22, November 8, 2015 (UTC) a deal Dane i want to make a deal with you if i let my mom on HHW chat and i get a third chance i get bcrat status back ok Young Hardy Brand (talk) 02:35, November 8, 2015 (UTC) this is douglas mom and this is all beyond crazy! i have no idea why my son is on here begging everyone for a chance to get back on here. The fact that anyone can banned anyone is crazy as well. Like i said before i dont condone anyone using threats of violence in anyway.